Ten
by KisachiKun
Summary: One Shot situado dentro del MTMTE #40 (apto para todo público). Ultra Magnus perdió algo importante, o al menos eso creía, hasta que alguien se encarga de devolvérselo.


**Ten**

 _One Shot_

Se encontraba revolviendo todo a su paso, una vez más, ¿cuántas veces iban?, ¿dos, tres? Ya no estaba tan seguro, él que es tan ordenado y dejando cada vez mejor organizado su oficina después de cada barrida al lugar simplemente no encontraba lo que se le había perdido y eso no le gradaba. Se lo notaba nervioso, preocupado pero sin perder la calma, pensando para sí que un datapad conteniendo cosas tan importantes e intimas y que a él en un descuido, aunque dudaba sobre eso, se le haya extraviado, temía que caiga en manos erradas su mente le jugaba con escenarios imaginarios al pensar quien podría tener aquel valioso documento, sus miedos afloraban aún más cuando pensaba que estos podían incluso ser publicados en la lost light insider, el diario del lugar y ahí perdería el tan frágil respeto que aún le tienen, ya que todos se enterarían lo que él hace, de lo que Minimus hace, después de tantos intentos fallidos desde que su "verdadero yo" fuese descubierto para que vuelva la imagen de Magnus, el temible y respetado Ultra Magnus cuya mención de ese nombre era suficiente para que las personas se hagan a un lado. Ahora por donde el camina no solo escucha las burlas, si no que, hasta a veces, se lo dicen directamente y eso no le parecía gracioso.

En fin, su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos y situaciones inexistentes mientras seguía ordenando lo ya ordenado una vez más, se encerró en su oficina y aprovecho la intimidad de la misma para quitarse su armadura, su otro yo, para poder tener fácil acceso a lugares pequeños y poder ejercer una mejor, pero no tan fructífera, búsqueda.

Afuera del lugar la sombra de alguien se asomaba, levantó la mano para intentar tocar la puerta, pero no se atrevía, se quedaba enfrente de esa puerta, estuvo tantas veces en ese lugar, en esa misma posición, esperando a que esa persona le abra y le invite a pasar, pero sabía que eso era solo un sueño imposible. Pensando que nadie se encontraba en ese momento decidió entrar sin anunciarse.

Al entrar todo se detuvo por dos instantes, ahí estaba, Minimus arrodillado en el piso apilando cosas que dejó cerca y poniéndolos en su lugar, lo mira sorprendido, él no dejaba que nadie lo vea estando como él estaba ahora, a su sorpresa se sumaba el hecho de quién era la persona que estaba de pie en su oficina, es más, ¿cómo entró si…?

¡Ten, que haces aquí! Rompe el silencio Minimus sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ten no le responde, solo pasa y deja que la puerta se cierre detrás suyo, se lo notaba apenado se agachó un poco y miró hacia un costado mientras que atajaba en su mano derecha algo que Minimus reconoció.

¡Eso... eso es mío!

En ese momento, Minimus, mientras sus pensamientos y escenarios inexistentes se esfumaban de su cabeza, se levanta y se acerca a él rápidamente mientras que mira el datapad, Ten entiende y extiende su mano para que éste lo agarre.

Gracias, ¿en dónde lo encontraste, alguien más lo leyó? – se notaba cierta preocupación en el tono de su voz pero sin perder la seriedad y mirando el rostro de Ten, este le negó con la cabeza y se señaló a sí mismo.

 _Ten_ – dijo mientras con su mano derecha aun extendida señalaba el datapad.

¿Hay algo ahí?, - al mirar el datapad notó que hay un archivo nuevo sin titulo con un mensaje

¡¿Alguien más lo leyó?! – mira enojado a Ten

 _¡Ten!, te…n_ – Ten negaba de nuevo y se agachó un poco, apenado parecía como si intentara hablar pero al no poder expresar más sus palabras se cohibía y se quedaba en silencio.

Minimus abre el archivo y se pone a leer, después de leer el primer párrafo mira a Ten sorprendido y después baja la mirada para continuar leyendo lo que dice. Al terminar de leer el mensaje y viendo que está firmado por Ratchet, se da media vuelta y camina hasta donde estaba su armadura, agarra la cabeza y la mira. Acto seguido la deja en su lugar y se acerca a Ten quien lo esperaba aun delante de la puerta cerrada.

Ten, gracias por devolvérmelo, ¿lo leíste?

 _Ten_ – asiente con la cabeza despacio.

¿Y qué te pareció?

 _Ten, ten… te…_ \- amagaba que iba a hablar, pero se contuvo el mismo, de nuevo, giro su cabeza como intentando ocultarse

Solo leíste el primer capítulo, no te preocupes – dice mientras esboza una pequeña pero notable sonrisa.

Ten asiente de nuevo, Minimus podía notar cierta… ¿felicidad? En su rostro mientras hablaban, era la primera vez que hablaban propiamente ya que él solo lo veía cuando estaba en el Bar de Swerve cuidando la puerta o en el interior.

 _Ten!, ten ten_ – Ten apunta el datapad – _ten ten_

Lo lamento, pero no te puedo hacer una copia, es algo… eh y además aun no está terminado

 _Ten ten ten_

¿te interesa seguir leyéndolo? – Ten le responde asentando con la cabeza.

Minimus se acerca a su escritorio, visiblemente más grande estando el sin la armadura de Magnus, por primera vez no le importaba estar así, ya no le molestaba que Ten lo haya visto así y sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima al saber que hay alguien que lo admira por como es, como en serio es, y no como quién dio la imagen de siempre ser.

Te leeré el siguiente capítulo y como agradecimiento después te llevaré a lo de Swerve

 _Ten …_

No, irás como mi invitado y yo iré siendo yo, no te preocupes por eso, ahora a ver, creo que sé en donde te quedaste.

Ten se acerca y se sienta en el suelo cruzando los pies, Magnus se recuesta por su escritorio y con una semblante tranquila se pone a leer su datapad, Ten lo miraba atentamente y en silencio.

Tiempo después vemos a Ten en su habitación, se encontraba concentrado trabajando en algo, hasta que se escucha unos golpes a lo lejos, alguien estaba tocando a su puerta, él ya sabía quién era, se levanta y se retira. Al salir, en efecto, era Minimus de nuevo.

Me pregunto si no quieres acompañarme a mi oficina, hay algo que quiero que escuches para saber tu opinión.

Ten asiente y ambos se retiran caminando uno al lado del otro…

En la habitación de Ten vemos en lo que él se encontraba trabajando, era una miniatura de la oficina de Magnus, otra aparte del que ya tiene, pero en ese solamente estaba Ten sentado y Minimus con un datapad en su mano en pose como leyéndolo y al lado del diorama una copia exacta del pase de entrada al lugar.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, en la oficina de Magnus, más precisamente en su escritorio, podemos ver una pequeña pero reconocida estatua que Minimus logró rescatar de la bahía médica y al lado un datapad con un archivo abierto, que decía _"Ten por Minimus Ambus."_

 _Fin._


End file.
